Rosalie's Story
by Danii-Anne
Summary: This is Rosalie's story if she hadn't been changed when she was. Her life and future the way she had it planned out originally. Though Emmett is her soul mate and they don't say soul mate for nothing. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't written for awhile this is a new story that I had an idea for the other day while I was reading Eclipse and I thought I would try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this entire story. I will write this at the start not through every chapter. Nothing is mine so don't sue me :)**

* * *

><p>Rosalie's Story<p>

Prologue

And there I stood, waiting, impatient to begin my new life.

White stirring out around me, rustling with my every move.

I stared down the aisle towards my future husband.

A man I barely new, though someone who was so centered to my future life and happiness.

A man who would make my life everything I had dreamed.

The envy of all other women, like I wasn't already.

I smiled again at that thought, and began to walk down the aisle,

Glancing to my left and right to take in the stares of envy at my incredible beauty.

I saw a face I didn't recognise, he looked like a grown up version of Vera's child.

Though with deep golden eyes.

I stared at him for a long moment, unable to look away.

I glanced back at my future husband not so sure anymore,

But when I looked back again... He was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think also putting the first chapter up tonight :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**New story please let me know what you think and also if there is anything that you want to know about in this story or if you have any ideas.**

* * *

><p><span>Rosalie's Story<span>

Chapter One

I walked through the soft snow littering the streets of the city. I was pleased with myself and with my family. How could I not be after all, what was more glorious then being a Hale?

Well of course I couldn't deny that we didn't have everything, and there was no doubt that my parents aspired to have more. But for me? I was content.

All I had ever wanted was a partner, someone to love me and give me children that I could spoil and cherish, I wanted a nice beautiful house, in a nice respectable neighborhood.

And because of my outstanding beauty, it looked like I would get all of this, much sooner then I had ever wanted.

"Rosalie, I need you here my darling." That was my mothers call, I rushed down the stairs to her.

"What is it mother?" I asked calmly my smile in place as I spoke.

"I need you to run your fathers lunch to him at the bank dear, I seem to have forgotten, go and put on your new dress, and I bought you some new shoes as well, and curl your hair so that you look nice darling."

I was surprised, I was never expected to put such an effort into running over to Father's work.

Though now I was getting older I must always look my best, I could never look anything less then perfect or I might lose my chance with a perfect man.

I did as my mother asked and prepared myself immaculately, looking amazing as I always did before leaving to head to the bank to see my father.

I was surprised when I arrived usually, I left my father's lunch at the front desk for him and headed home again, today however I was given instructions to take it straight to my fathers desk, and once done he insisted that I stay and eat with him for awhile to.

I was so excited, I saw little of my father and was excited to be spending some time with him, especially without many others around.

I paid little attention to what was going on around me, though my father watched those who were passing very carefully.

Finally with a satisfied smile he sent me off home.

That night while I waited for father to return from work, I combed my hair and imagined my future, the perfection that I imagined was always the same dream, my beautiful house, partner and family. With everything I had ever wanted.

How I didn't realise that my dream was so much closer then I had ever imagined.

There was a smart knock on the door that evening, which was strange.

Few people just visited, it was considered rude to intrude in such a way, without asking permission to stop by first.

I flittered out of my room to see who this ill mannered person was. And stopped in shock.

There was roses being delivered, I couldn't imagine why, and my shock got even greater as I realised that they were for me.

Father got home at that moment and with a large smile helped mother to take them into my bedroom, before sitting me down between them both.

"Rosalie, my darling. There is a reason why you were dressed so well to go to the bank today, my boss the owner of the bank has a son, who is looking for a partner and we wished to show him that there is no other choice then you. As you can see he was quite impressed."

I was also impressed the next night more roses arrived much to the joy of both my parents, and of course to myself.

How could I not enjoy being the center of his attention? Royce King, the son of a very rich business man, the owner of not only the bank where my father worked, but many others as well. He could offer me so much more then I had ever dreamed of.

My nice house in a respectable neighborhood would be a mansion, everyone would know my name and I would be constantly admired, my husband would be beautiful and smart and successful and because of his beauty we were sure to have amazingly beautiful children. I was thrilled.

The next morning I headed over to my best friends house, Vera. Vera was my only friend, the only one who had survived the jealousy over the years and could stand next to me while everyone ignored her in favour of my beauty. I hadn't chose this, and sometimes it did make me sad, though I knew now all I needed was Vera, and Royce.

I was thrilled when I arrived, so excited to tell Vera the news, she wasn't as beautiful as I, though she was happy, she lived in a worse area of town then I, and I was nervous being in that area.

Vera was married, her partner was a carpenter, their ceremony had only been small as it was all they could afford, though Vera was happy, and she was pregnant, ready to birth so soon, it felt like only yesterday that I had been so jealous realising she was having a baby, something that I wanted so badly.

I hadn't been able to believe it, Vera though not as attractive as I, was getting everything before me, but now I was going to have everything also, only I would have everything bigger and better then Vera. The jealousy would be gone soon.

Usually Vera came to visit in my neighborhood, it was nicer, safer for us both, but as she was about to have the baby I agreed to come and see her, she shouldn't be outside, and not away from home.

"Vera, you won't believe what's happening to me right at this very moment!" I gushed as I rushed through her door the moment it was opened for me.

"What is it Rosie? What is happening that's got you so flushed?" Vera was very good at humoring me, making me feel the way I wanted. I smiled naturally at her and began to tell her the details.

The trip to the bank, dressing up, the careful scrutiny I hadn't even realised, my parents plans and the flowers the beautiful flowers.

Vera was thrilled for me, as I knew that she would be, she showed the right enthusiasm and we both sat for hours wondering about my beautiful wedding and talking about her baby.

Finally as it was time to leave I walked out into the snow again and shock crossed my face, waiting for me was a man in black silent as anything he bowed as I walked through the door.

"Good evening mam, I am a member of the King Security Service. As you may be aware, Mr Royce King has taken a very special interest in you, and wishes to ensure that you are safe, I am here to escort you home." I was shocked, this polite gentleman walked me home, exchanging pleasantries before leaving.

He did however leave with me a note, and his name as he would be escorting me now to many places. Mr Colon. Such a kind man, and the note he left gave me the best news for my parents.

I let myself into the house, waiting to read the note with my parents, however they were still out at an event for my fathers work, something small, a retirement party or something, nothing I was bothered by.

My resolve didn't last long, and I opened the not on my own, not waiting for them to arrive and read it with me.

_Dearest Rosalie,_

_I have sent you the flowers that now decorate you're room,_

_And I am sure you can understand why,_

_I am taken by you, you're beauty that can't be surpassed by a million flowers,_

_Or by the stars in the sky._

_I wish to invite you to a ball,_

_It's important and being held by my fathers company,_

_We would of course be the guests of honor, if you would consent to being my date._

_Kindest regards,_

_Royce King._

My heart fluttered at the thought, a ball, a beautiful gown and getting my hair done, I could look like a princess, and being the guests of honor? I would be the center of attention everyone would be jealous, nothing suited my personality better, and I was thrilled.

I wrote back immediately, I would post the note tonight, I couldn't even hold onto it for another night. I had to reply immediately.

_Royce,_

_I would be thrilled to arrive at a ball of your arm. _

_I can't wait to spend the evening in your presence,_

_I look forward to it with all my heart._

_Thank you for the beautiful flowers,_

_I have never felt so blessed._

_Rosalie._

Even as I rushed through the door to post my reply, Mr Colon was there. He had obviously been waiting in case I needed him that night.

"Ms Hale, surely you can't plan to go out now? It's dark and snowing you may get sick or attacked." I shook my head quickly with a smile this would work out even better Mr Colon could deliver my note and Royce would have it before noon tomorrow.

"Of course not dear Mr Colon, I just need to get my reply to Mr King, could I trouble you to deliver it?"

"Of course my dear, it will be my number one priority." Mr Colon smiled to me and I smiled back.

My dreams were coming true. In just a couple of nights, I was going to be a princess, that night I danced around my room with my pillow, inhaling the scent of the roses from the man I'd never even laid eyes on, yet who was effecting me more then I could ever imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I would really like to know what you think of this story and whether I should continue. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie's Story

Chapter Two

I was thrilled, as were my parents of course, I was going to a ball with a rich, powerful and wonderful man. I was going to be famous, rich with an amazing house and life. I couldn't imagine anything more perfect.

And of course neither could my parents.

Such strong social climbers this was a dream come true for them as well. I would make them famous and well known, doors would open that had always been closed before now. This ball was just the beginning.

My parents weren't invited to the ball, though they were so excited that I was to be going, they had assured me that should this date go well there would be others, and then they would have their wishes as well.

I was so proud of myself, everything I had ever wanted was coming my way, and not old that, I was able to give my parents something they had always wanted as well, more then what they had dreamed possible. I was so proud of myself, so excited.

I woke up early on Thursday, the ball was the following night, and Mother had managed to get some money to take me shopping, we were going to buy a dress and alter it to make it beautiful. Though we weren't hard done by, we didn't have the spare money to buy the kind of dress I needed, I just hoped that it would look as good as the dresses the other girls would be wearing.

As I prepared for my day of shopping there was a sharp knock at the front door, Mother opened it to reveal Mr Colon standing outside with a smile.

"Good morning Miss Hale. I have been instructed by Mr King to take you shopping this morning for the ball, everything will be paid for by Mr King, and you are to buy everything that you will need for tomorrow night."

I was shocked, I could have a beautiful dress, and shoes, and jewelery I could have everything, more then what I had dreamed of, I would look amazing for meeting this strange and wonderful man. But Mr Colon wasn't finished yet.

"Mr King has also arranged for you to meet with his personal Stylist to arrange your hair and make up for tomorrow night, the stylist will be at your service for three hours before the ball."

My mouth dropped open in wonder, this was more then I could have hoped for. Mother was just as shocked, though quickly pushed me through the door to begin what was going to be a busy yet amazing day.

I met with the stylist first. Her name was Mikayle. She was a lovely lady who knew just about everything there was to know about fashion, hair and makeup. She looked over my hair and asked many questions before deciding on a style, she told me which dress to buy and made the appointment for tomorrow night to get me ready before she rushed off to her next appointment.

My heart was racing at the thought of this and I followed Mr Colon into a store full of beautiful and obviously expensive dresses.

I stared around in amazement and my eyes popped open as I read some of the near by price tags, surely that couldn't be right. Mr Colon, reading my expression correctly quickly reassured me.

"Mr King has directed that price is not to be an issue, we are to buy everything you need and want." Well with these magic words I went rushing from rack to rack looking for something perfect. I had never imagined a store like this before, my personal heaven.

It wasn't long before I found the perfect dress, it matched what Mikayle had told me to choose and it made my figure look amazing. I knew it was the perfect one.

A beautiful blood red color, strapless that clung to my body as I moved, the top of the dress was tight, a corset, with diamonds imprinted around the neckline, before scooping low into a skirt that flowed around my ankles, I looked amazing even in my own eyes.

I also found the perfect shoes, strappy beautiful silver heels, that showed off my legs in the best possible way but also were not to high that I wouldn't be able to dance and walk. I also bought a beautiful silver bracelet and necklace to go with the shoes and show the dress off even more. I was so proud of myself. I looked amazing.

That afternoon I showed Mother and Father what I had bought, told them about my appointments the following day to get prepared for the ball and walked around all night in my new heels to wear them in and master walking in them.

Finally it was the day of the ball, I had spoken to Vera the night before and she was so excited for me, she was on the verge of having her baby, ready to go in to labor at any minute and I was checking on her every day.

She had promised me that she would think of me all night, and look for the pictures in the morning to see if I had made it in the paper, because I would be to exhausted after a big night to have a look.

When the knock on the door came I was thrilled, Mikale was here right on time, ready to help me get prepared for the biggest night of my life so far.

I let her in and we went straight for the bathroom. Mikale started with my nails, painting them a beautiful silver color that would match my accessories and shoes. After the nails were done while she waited for them to dry she started on my hair.

I was shocked as I watched her move my hair effortlessly into such beautiful patterns that made me look amazing, and then finally my make up before she helped me into my amazing dress.

I was shocked when I finally looked in the mirror, I didn't even recognise myself, yet I looked amazing, like a movie star or a model. My hair was curled and set to one side, cascading down over one shoulder and down past my collar bone. My makeup was beautiful yet not over the top and my dress and accessories looked even better with me all ready to go.

I was shocked to realise that though the time had gone very quick for me, we had taken all three of our allotted hours to get me ready, and that Royce would be waiting outside for me in a matter of minutes.

Thrilled I thanked Mikale and rushed out of the bathroom, I slipped into my heels even as I heard the knock on the door which announced the arrival of my date.

I rushed to the door as Father opened it, shaking hands with a stranger before beckoning me over, I stopped next to my father and caught the first glimpse of the man who had changed my life in a matter of days.

Royce was tall, about 6 foot, tanned with beautiful features and baby blue eyes, he had gleaming white teeth sparkled when he smiled, and more then anything he was dressed to impress, which meant he was perfect.

I curtsied quickly to him hiding my smile at how perfect he looked and he bowed to me in return before holding out his hand to me in invitation.

I took his hand and allowed him to lead me to a beautiful white carriage that was waiting, tied behind to amazingly muscular white horses. This was like a fairy tale to me. Something I had never even dreamed of happening, though it was.

Royce smiled at the look on my face as he helped me into the carriage, the horses began moving silently through the streets towards the hall where the ball was to be held.

We spoke quietly on the journey, Royce was a quiet man, who didn't have much to say, though he listened to me, and seemed thrilled everytime he looked at me, complimenting me many times on my beauty, and for a girl like me that was enough.

When we arrived outside the hall I was thrilled, and shocked, there were hundreds of people waiting outside, it was like a red carpet as everyone stared at the people who were arriving, taking pictures and begging for interviews, this was more then I had imagined.

Then someone yelled out "there's Royce King" and silenced seeped over the crowd as everyone turned to watch us arrive, I was shocked of course, this wasn't what normally happened, I had not realised just how famous the Kings were.

As our carriage stopped and Royce jumped out before turning to help me he was smiling.

We stood for a while together smiling for the cameras and answering questions, Royce suddenly didn't seem so quiet anymore, though he was always happy to have another photo taken with me. Turning me to make us look as good as possible, and I was loving it.

As the last bulb flashed and I rested my hand gently on Royce's arm as we turned to head into the ball, I couldn't imagine any way better then to start a night. If this was what being famous was. I was ready for it.


End file.
